Just the girl
by conversee
Summary: She is just the girl for me, god i hope i dont sound to stalker. Chads POV. SonnyxChad


_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

There was the girl,the one that was always pissing me off, or playing some cruel joke, even though we usually do that to eachother. Yet I strangely started to like her.

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

WHEN DID SHE GO TO MY SCHOOL!?!? I NEVER saw her, or was she the one who I kept making fun of, but that's not the point, why the hell did she throw me in the frikkin pool! Like phffffft,I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, NOBODY throws Chad Dylan Cooper in the pool, especially by the girl I hate, but strangely love at the same time, but the water was in the wrong places at the moment.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter_

I told her what I wanted to do in my life, I mean it came true with me being popular and famous and oh-so-good looking, but she laughed right in my face, I mean really. But God, that laugh of her is soo fikkin adorable, I could listen to it all day, then she would think I'm a stalker….

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

She makes me wanna just come over there and kiss her square on the lips. At the same time she makes me hate her, yet love her. Even though we argue, I love arguing with her. She makes me more….you know….me! You never know what shes gonna do next, even though we are enemies, and our shows want to yank eachothers stomachs out, I still come back to there set just to visit her…or what she likes to say 'annoy her'

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour_

Are you serious? I tell the one girl that I love/hate, well mostly love, but that's not the subject right now, I tell her I do something in comedy at least once, she goes and tells the media in less than 45 minutes. But I am still falling for her, after she embarrasses me to the whole world, but with her I'm fine with it..

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

I come to visit, she either yells at me to get out, or threatens to push me off a cliff if I don't leave within 2 seconds. But strangely, it attracts me. A LOT!

_**Flashback**_

"_**CHAD DYLAAN COOPER LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!" the girl of my dreams, yelled at me. **_

"_**And if I don't" I said, stepping closer, with my forehead at least 1 inch away, I could feel her breath. " then I will push you off a cliff" she said in a threatening voice. I chuckled, like she would actually push me off a cliff, I mean I am the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. " I don't believe you, the only way to believe you is if you kiss me, I mean, I will die so why not have my first kiss with you" he said, smelling her strawberry lip-gloss. " Nice try Cooper, I will never do that unless you are outside my window at 11:11, and giving me a rose. NEVER" she said, covering her mouth right after she said that. "Hmmmmhmmmm thanks for the insider" he said winking at her. "Ok now GET OUT" she said, pushing off the set. He just looked after her, thinking of what she said.**_

_**End Flashback **_

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Why did it have to be her I had to fall for, I mean I'm falling hard. It's like falling over a cliff she threatened to do to me. All I ever think about even since I met her, is well you should know, if not you're an idiot. ITS HER! I, Chad Dylan Cooper, is falling in love.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

I'm calling her, yet she wont pick up. Why the hell wont she pick uppp? I walk outside the studio, only to see her walking to the Café, looking at her phone, then hanging up. Damn..i needed to trick her into telling me stuff what she finds in a guy. I know, stalkerish ,but I'm not those freaky celebrity obsessed people.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

I don't even know what I do wrong, but she says she hates me, I mean its nothing to freak out if you dump some slime on her, its washable, so then she runs away, I mean she shoved me in my own cake at my OWN birthday party FOR ME! Like my whole day was ruined right there. I mean its always about me, but when I'm with her, it feels like its about us.

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I can't take it anymore! Tonight,I'm going to her house,then I'm gonna tell her how I really feel, not like I know where she lives, I just found a file, then opened it,finding out some stuff about her. HOLY SHIT! I sound like a stalker! But I'm not,I should know… do i?

_  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

God, why did her house have to be SO BIG?!?! Her balcony is like huge too, so this sucks for me….. but I got a dozen roses,and its 11:09. Good enough time, I wonder why she said 11:11 though, isn't it like when you make a wish, well this is when I'm gonna make a kiss. Now here I am,outside her balcony, and now it's exactly 11:11. I'm knocking on her door. " what the hell chad" she said angrily,opening the door. I just kissed her, knowing it was pretty long since we came back gasping for air. "You and only you are the only person I will ever fall in love with" I said, meaning everything. " I love you too idiot" she said smiling, hugging me for like 2 minutes. I noticed the idiot,but I was her idiot. Wait?!?! IDIOT! "How dare you call the almighty chad Dylan cooper an idiot! " I said, acting as hurt as I can. "Shut up, you know its true. " she said with her giggling after, she then kissed him right there.

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I found my girl, Sonny Munroe, and you are her.


End file.
